


仓库里的故事

by D2O



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Slash, 凯蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2O/pseuds/D2O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就……凯蛋的肉文嘛</p>
            </blockquote>





	仓库里的故事

“恶魔之血……浓于一般的血”Kaelthas盯着Illidan，他舔了舔嘴唇，挤出一丝怪异的笑“这居然是真的。”  
“别学我讲话！蠢货。”Illidan用舌头迅速掠过口腔内的伤口，Kaelthas表面上是个温和的人，但这不妨碍他在面对魔法时表现出类似癫狂的渴望，Illidan在Kael伸出舌头时忘记抑制魔法力场，结果他现在嘴里又痛又冷。“你这个该死的吸血鬼！”Illidan不满的说道：“我就知道和瘾君子接吻是个错误……够了把手拿开”他搭住Kaelthas尝试去摸他耳朵的手，手腕上又传来一阵该死的无力感“不要再抽我魔法了！想尝尝法力燃烧的滋味吗！？”他略微有些愠怒，Kaelthas从来不会这样过分……除非……Illdian打了个冷颤，“他的笑……不会吧”他突然意识到面前的人很危险。  
“您犯了第二个错误。”Kael继续吮吸着嘴唇上残留的血液“您离我……太近了。”他一把拉过还没有完全准备好的恶魔猎手，后者却快速借着惯性猛一把推开了他。  
“7号储藏柜还有一些魔能水晶，你还能坚持多久？不行的话我帮你去拿。”Illdian低沉着嗓音说：“或者我现在就打晕你？”他慢慢向后移动着脚步，计算自己和Kaelthas之间的距离。“三步……再走一步，如果Kael没有动静我就去7号，否则……”他在心里默念，战斗的本能慢慢涌回身体“就让他去地狱玩半个小时。”  
“不错的反应能力。”Kael笑着说，同时在咽喉处建立起魔法屏障“啧，亲爱的，别紧张。”他皱起眉，下一秒被Illidan打碎的屏障碎片在脖子上划出细小的血痕。“下手这么狠？”他一边说着一边抓住Illidan打算袭向他后脑的手刀。“打残怎么办。”  
“那也比被你弄死好。”Illidan压低了声线冷冷的回应道“我不想做一个失心者的牺牲品。”  
“但我不是失心者，以前不是，以后也不是。”Kaelthas举起双手表示无害“我只是有点……饿。”  
Illidan丝毫没有让步，他摆出防御的姿势，戒备的说“你的脸色告诉我，你现在脑子里只想着怎么占据我的魔法，离我远一点，我警告过你。”  
“我的确想占据你……但不是魔法。”血精灵从长袍里掏出一些青绿色的碎片“7号储藏柜，那里的水晶质量的确不错。”像对自己说话一般，随着水晶碎片慢慢变成灰色，Kaelthas轻轻的把残渣碾为粉末。“有兴趣吗，我现在“饱”了”他朝Illidan瞥了一眼。  
背靠着墙角，Illidan开始在心里斥责Kaelthas，“感谢月神，他还没因为滥用魔法而失心疯。”他想着，同时解除戒备。  
“你是说你要？在这？我还没谴责你顺手牵羊的行为”Illidan打心里不觉得这是什么有趣的主意，和一个血精灵王子在仓库里野合？听上去就太疯狂了。  
“一个恶魔不应该如此保守。”Kael缓缓抚上Illdian的坚实的腹肌，任由水晶粉末在他指尖流下，接触到对方的皮肤上有一种粗糙但舒适的摩擦感，他再次抬起Illdian的下巴，还给他一个带有魔法能量的吻。  
“我是恶魔猎手，嘶……”当Kaelthas的吻从嘴唇转移到脖颈再是耳朵时，Illidan终于忍不住因为兴奋而喘息起来，从耳根一路舔上去，再轻轻啃噬耳朵尖的软骨，同时用左手笼住对方下颌，右手则略带粗暴的抚过翼膜，这样的把戏被Kael玩的太好，作为前戏恰到好处。“偶尔也要尝试点不同的？”他凑在Illidan耳边低语道。得到的回答却让他扫兴万分  
“我只希望你现在没有毒瘾发作。”  
“好吧好吧，Illidan，我保证。”当Kaelthas将手慢慢伸进Illidan裤子里时，暗夜精灵突然叹息出一声呻吟。  
“你确定……停下！……在这里合适？”把身体靠在Kael不算太强壮的胸口上，Illidan明显感觉自己的欲望被用极其简单的方式挑起。“别伸进去！你没剪指甲！”身后突然传来的一阵刺痛把他从欲望的边缘拉回来。  
“该死！Illdian！我迟早被你的无趣弄疯，我剪了，是你自己太紧张。”Kael伸出舌头去舔对方的后颈，他知道Illidan受不了这种刺激，缴械投降只是时间问题  
“没错我现在紧张的要命，别摸了，我命令你去……嗯……别摸了！去不会有人出现的地方！你要是敢……Kael……算我求你，停，手。”Illidan的声音开始发颤，他诅咒Kaelthas的不谨慎，但随之而来的，因为些许担忧而导致的快感又让他有点舍不得抽离出去。“行了，你赢了，我们去卧室好吗，在那你干什么都行。”强烈克制着冲动，Illidan用最后一丝理智对已经开始扒他裤子的血精灵要求道，再多一秒，他就会完全陷进那个深渊里，任由Kaelthas为所欲为，这不是一个恶魔猎手应该做的，但Kealthas并没有任何停下来的意思，他开始吸吮并亲吻Illdian的脖子，温热的呼吸扑打在Illidan暴露的皮肤上，如同数千个暧昧的吻“克制你的欲望才能抵御恶魔的引诱。”导师曾经这样告诫他，然后Kael在一分钟内教给他如何送这条戒律见鬼去。  
“你才是一个……不折不扣的……恶魔。”Illdian扭过头去回吻情人，欲望终于击碎了理智，他向Kaelthas敞开一切，偶尔放纵一下……哦，那无可厚非。  
“弯腰，趴下，我要干你。”  
Kaelthas一直觉得自己不算什么保守的人，如果现在把Illidan压在几个矮柜上操也算一件不成体统的事的话，像他们之前的很多次接触那样，Kael毫不在意的掐着Illdian的左手腕把他死死钉在身下，同时将自己刺入对方体内，直到暗夜精灵开始压抑不住的呻吟起来。Illidan把右手背轻轻贴在嘴唇上，他不想叫的太大声。有时候他不得不承认Kaelthas在性事方面很棒，至少他很熟练的就能找到自己全身的敏感带并加以适当的刺激，最后迫使自己不顾羞耻的说出所有色情的念头，有时候一旦完事Illidan就会为自己刚才的说的话羞愧不已——他归根结底和Kael不一样，要求Kael去杀个人很简单，但乞求Kael给他一个合适的拥抱则能让他踌躇半天。  
“您……很有趣。”扶着Illidan的腰，Kael摸索到他单薄的嘴唇，接着就是把两根手指塞进去，他很喜欢被Illidan湿润的口腔包围的感觉，轻轻按压舌尖，用指腹略微擦过牙床或者是直接享受舌头主动的服务，还有因为嘴里塞着手指而导致的呜咽，含混不清的声音从喉咙传递到口腔，微微震动着Kael的食指，那感觉简直要了人的命。对于如何用舌头来取悦对方Illidan一直是个行家，有时候Kael甚至觉得抓着他的头发来场口交比从下面深入要有快感的多。他继续索求着暗夜精灵的身体，每一次进入都足够Illidan在高潮的边缘徘徊一次，或者是用胸口贴近对方略微出汗的背部，在Illidan的长耳朵上留下自己的印记，Kael能感觉到自己给Illidan带去什么，直到对方的身体狠狠抽搐了一下，他才突然意识到自己的手指已经无意间深入了Illidan的喉咙口。  
“别……别这样。”一瞬间的干呕彻底弄痛了Illidan的腹膜腔，他胡乱的擦了擦嘴角，喘息着对Kael说。他的双脚有点发软，裤子半褪在小腿上，一些体液顺着大腿根部流到脚踝，他不安的用脚尖在不算光滑的地板上摩擦了一会，摇了摇头试图驱散恶心感。  
“抱歉。”kaelthas安慰性的拍了拍Illidan的脸，“你忍了多久？”他示意Illidan转身面对自己，彻底扒下贴在Illidan小腿上的裤子，紧接着压倒对方再跟上一个缠绵的吻，他们的手指和头发彼此纠结到一起，Illidan贴着还残留有体温的箱子，任由Kaelthas伸出舌头描绘他胸口复杂的纹身，他伸出手去摸到Kael的头，轻轻抚摩那些金色的发根。这给他一种奇怪的安全感，另一只手则无助的耷拉在箱子一侧，偶尔试图抓住箱壁来抑制自己的紧张。  
kael直起身，一手扶起Illidan的大腿，直到对方完全暴露在自己眼前“把腰抬高，亲爱的。”他再次入侵Illidan的身体，带了更多的粗暴和不节制，“呼……”他开始用奎尔萨拉斯语说话，慢慢拼出一些调情的词，“应该……差不多了”Kael一边想一边加快了频率，Illidan的表情开始变化，说不出是极致的痛苦还是到顶的快感，他张开嘴，试图向外界取得一些冰凉的空气  
“Kael……Kael……”Illidan在呻吟的间隙急促喊着，双手紧扣Kaelthas光滑的背“要……啊啊……要…………不…………Kael，Kael！”在高潮来临时他撕扯着自己本已破碎的语句，肠壁开始一阵阵的收缩，痉挛，紧接着是长久的沉默，间或有短暂的叹息。  
“很糟，也很棒。”Illidan失神的平躺着，嘴里喃喃出一句话。  
“很……糟？”kael晃了晃金色的脑袋，他一边打理自己起皱的衣服一边回味着刚才的事。  
“不用看也知道……你负责清理。”Illidan继续面无表情的说，他的下半身又湿又粘，而他可以想象身下的箱子已经变成了什么德行。  
“只需要一个清洁魔法……恩——该死我忘了……等等……是…………”  
“闭嘴，我不信任你。”  
“在这等着，我去问问下人。”整了整衣领，Kaelthas心满意足的溜出仓库。“别走，我很快回来。”  
随着Kaelthas脚步声的消失，Illidan突然独自嗤笑起来。  
“我爱你。”他在暗处说“我爱你，Kaelthas”声音轻轻敲打着墙壁，激起微弱的回音。


End file.
